


Head Above Water

by ZephyrOnTheWind



Series: Hanahaki [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Other, They basically dared me, hanahaki, potential Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOnTheWind/pseuds/ZephyrOnTheWind
Summary: If Asra loves the Apprentice no matter what, what would it look like if Hanahaki was in the mix?





	Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> I [was](https://julian-thirstposting.tumblr.com/post/174028919424/so-if-theres-a-world-with-hanahaki-does-than) [clearly](https://julian-thirstposting.tumblr.com/post/174038461589/and-if-he-does-have-hanahaki-what-if-he-was) [dared](https://julian-thirstposting.tumblr.com/post/174247130493/okay-ill-stop-with-the-hanahaki-for-now-ill) into doing this, so enjoy
> 
> In case you don't know what [Hanahaki](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hanahaki_Disease) is

The past few years hadn't been that hard on Asra. There would sometimes be a tickle in the back of his throat, a small cough here and there when his love smiled at him too bright, but nothing too serious. He kept himself distant, hoping to not fall any deeper when he knew his love would never remember him. When it was too much, he would travel and wander to keep away. And he thought he'd survive.

~~~

He felt the petals in his throat the moment he saw his love in the water, gazing up at him in wonder and curiosity. Asra choked them back down, not wanting to disturb the water, to disturb his love. He almost forgot about the seed in his lung as his love danced across the water, but when he was alone the petals floated across the lake. They didn't dance nearly as well as his love.

~~~

One thing changes near the end of his journey, but Asra doesn't know what could have caused it. The coughing becomes more frequent, more harsh. It isn't until he comes home that the petals come up covered in blood. He makes sure to clean the mess up before you come home. He didn't realize he wouldn't have to rush.

~~~

His love is crying, and he feels something other than the festering plant squeeze his chest. He aches to kiss the tears away, to whisk his love somewhere where beauty would dry their eyes. But all he can bring himself to do is selfishly warn you. "The only thing he loves more than drama is his own suffering. And he's determined to chase both." Asra ignores the small voice in his head calling him a hypocrite, ignores the petals tearing at the back of his throat.

~~~

Asra hates this man that has stolen his love away, but still saves him from the Countess. He knows his love cannot be stolen away, that his love chooses freely. And while he disagrees, he could never hate his love. And if this man makes his love happy, he'll reluctantly protect him.

~~~

Some night his dreams are drowning in flower petals.

~~~

The flower grows too big to hide, and his love catches on. "But if we find a way to remove it, some surgery or spell, you'll be fine! You don't have to die! Please!" "I can't stop loving you." Even imagining a day without this love feels worse than death. 

~~~

But his love wears him down, the ocean turning rocks into a sandy shore. They find someone who can remove the flower, but even this woman hesitates. "Are you willing to lose your love?" "If my love asks it of me I will do anything."

~~~

When he wakes from the surgery, Asra stands up and looks down at the person at the bedside. They sleep in a chair, slumped over the bed he had lain in. They murmur his name in their sleep, but he feels nothing of it. He wanders around the shop, gathering what he owns. The person by the bed awakes as Asra finishes packing. "Where are you going?" "Wherever the wind takes me."

~~~

Asra walks out the door, and is never seen in the town again.


End file.
